shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #212121; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| (by her Soulmate Eliskūya) Lady Aqua (By her student Rena) The Periwinkle haired Lunafreya Nox Fleuret(by others) |nationality = |affiliations = '' Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf '' Rena Scheris Tearson |occupation = Keyblade Master Supporter |status = Alive |alignment = Good |birthday = March 20 |age = 18-19 (Début) 20-21 (Preskip) |birth place = Land of Departure |hair = Periwinkle Blue |eyes = Blue |height = 154.2cm (5'7) |weight = 205 ibs |family = '' Mizu (Mother) '' Hakumei (Father)'' Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf (Fiancé) }} For more about Aqua, see her page for the other wikia. was a Keyblade wielder from Land of Departure and years before then. Like Eliskūya and Rena, later she accomplished her dream to become a Keyblade Master, however, she later falls into the dark realm of evil she was later she was rescued by two unfamiliar faces who later saved her life later on she found out later she quickly falls in love with her savior who she had a slowly bond with Physical Appearance Aqua was tall with a lean figure is about as thin as close to Eliskūya while standing a few inches shorter than his half-siblings. while She had blue eyes, and her hair is Periwinkle blue and relatively short mostly parted to her left side of her face Before the Timeskip She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears a silver badge similar to badges also worn by her friends, although Terra's is colored gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appears to be black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. After the Timeskip Personality Aqua's personally was determination, intelligence, helpful and yet little bashful however when she was hurting she would be volatile When briefly overtaken by Rinzler Razor's Darkness interference, however, Aqua loses her sense of her usual self, becoming consumed by his hatred, his aggrieved, and his cruel. She is particularly holding a grudge towards anyone, whom she accuses of abandoning her in the evil Realm for over a decade, saying that the fear and loneliness she suffered has left her feeling nothing but misery and despair however once Rinzler Razor's darkness was removed from her she restores her heart back to normal, she returns to her noble, loving self again. Rena notices that Aqua has a kind and caring soul Personally that would warm up her Step Older Brother's heart up Relationships Character Relationship Timelime Family * - The Daughter of Hakumei and Mizu Friends Events Rivals Characterization Skills and abilities Keyblade Master History Past Stuck in the Evil Realm Being Saved Meeting Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf for the first time Character Trivia *Aqua's favorite drink was water while her favorite food is any type of salad while for dessert was blueberry sundae with blueberry sauce on top External Links Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Parasite Victim